


- 𝙔𝙤𝙪𝙩𝙝 𝙈𝙚𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙨 -

by hwasanflower



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy birthday Seonghwa, M/M, Roleplay, enjoy, idk - Freeform, pwp? I think so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwasanflower/pseuds/hwasanflower
Summary: San wanted to do something different for his fiancé's birthday this year"𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦, 𝘚𝘢𝘯."





	- 𝙔𝙤𝙪𝙩𝙝 𝙈𝙚𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙨 -

          San looked down, his fingers instantly holding onto the long coat that covered his body, anxious about taking it off; he was never one to shy away from doing simple things — such as taking off a coat —, but his mind started wandering way too far for him to move his hands.

 

 

 

 

 

 

          About a week ago, the man was sitting on his _fiancé_ ’s lap, back against his chest, on the floor of their room. Playing with each other’s fingers was always something both of them enjoyed a lot, it was how they got closer, after all — San liked to poke the veins in Seonghwa’s hands, the latter found himself enamored by San’s smile when he did so, and, just like that, he decided he wanted to see more of it, to be the reason behind it; two days later, they were going on their first date —, and was something they’d always do to find themselves at ease; so, when San stopped holding Seonghwa’s hands to resume to playing with his fingers, the other could do nothing but the same.

 

“I was thinking…” San’s voice was low, almost like a whisper, mood too comfortable for him to be loud. “what do you want for your birthday?”

 

“Angel… that’s only next week.” Slowly, Seonghwa placed his chin on San’s shoulder, smiling once he saw the other’s pout.

 

“I want to make it special, that’s all…”

 

“You always make it special, you know that.”

 

“I’m serious.” Letting go of his hands, the youngest turned around, almost losing his balance but finding himself safe as his hands gripped the other’s plain t-shirt. “What do you want for your birthday?”

 

          Once he felt Seonghwa’s hands on his thighs, he knew the probability of him being in for a  _ride_  was really high. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

          A smile was formed on his lips as foreign hands slipped the coat out of his body. 

 

“I’m not saying this just because I’m head over heels for you, but- fuck, did I ever tell you how good you look in this uniform?” Seonghwa interrupted himself once his eyes turned from the coat hanger to the  _boy_  standing in front of him.

 

          San giggled, slightly gripping the bottom of the skirt.

 

“Anyway, I…” Seonghwa shook his head, trying to push away the blush that was insisting on forming on his cheeks. “I was saying, you’re the number one on the cheerleading team, for real, you always cheer for us so well.” He quickly pecked the other’s nose before taking off his own jacket and throwing it at the dining table.

 

“Well, and  _I’m_  not saying this because  _I’m_  head over heels for you, but you’re the number one for me as well.” The cute words were not enough to keep the other  _boy_  from scoffing, running a hand through his own hair.

 

“Of course I am, everyone in the school says that.”

 

          Arching one eyebrow, and not completely content with Seonghwa’s reply, San started to step closer to him, one of his fingers on the other’s chest, making him step back, a smirk taking the place of his once full smile.

 

“I meant, you’re  _my_  number one.” By the end of his sentence, he already had the other pressed against the wall, bodies dangerously close.

 

“Yes, I’m yours.” It was Seonghwa’s turn to smirk, licking his lips before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on San’s mouth. Of course, though, the latter couldn’t hold himself back from running the tip of his tongue over the other’s bottom lip, nipping at it right after before breaking the simple contact. “All fucking yours.” Was all the tallest managed to mutter before taking his  _boyfriend_ ’s lips on his own yet once again, a kiss a tad more desperate now.

 

          Before San had arms wrapped around his body, he stepped away, smiling to himself and making his way to the kitchen, he needed water, after all — and, of course, he made sure to move his hips as much as he could, he himself enjoying the way the material of the uniform felt while brushing on his thighs as he moved his legs.

 

“So, where are your parents?” His hands scoped through the counter, eyes going from the sink to the shelf, a rather far-from-reach one; standing on his tiptoes, San tried to reach for one of the glasses his eyes had landed on.

 

“Out of town.” Seonghwa had to try his best to not slap his  _boy_ friend’s butt right then and there; the white socks hugging his calves oh-so-perfectly, the skirt of the short dress wiggling, the uniform going  _up_   _and up and up and_ \- “Be careful, San.” He wrapped an arm around the slim body, his own hand reaching for the glass before San could do anything else, before his uniform could keep showing him his  _boy_ ’s perfect ass. “The glass could have fallen.”

 

 _Could he get more cliché?_  Was what San thought as he took the glass from the other’s hand, pushing him away, slightly, and filling said glass with cold water.

 

“Are they aware I’m here?”

 

 _God, he’s making this so hard_ , Seonghwa got lost in his thoughts, knowing, from experience, that San didn’t drink water like that — slowly, tongue against the glass, humming in approval of how good the water tasted, who compliments water, after all? —, but he would let it slide, at least for now. Before he could answer the question, San walked away, going back to the living room; Seonghwa followed behind like a  _lost_  puppy, throwing himself on the couch and looking up at the _boy_ , joy on both if their expressions.

 

“Yeah, they are, they just told us to behave.”

 

“Oh, that’s a pity.” A pout took the place of San’s smile, the  _boy_  soon straddling his  _boyfriend_ ’s thighs, one hand on his right shoulder and the other one on his chest.

 

“And why’s that?” Hwa tried to speak properly, finding it quite hard once his breath insisted on getting caught on his throat; his hands flew to the other’s waist, and he realized how he loved to just get  _lost_  in his eyes.

 

“Because you always do what your parents tell you to, and I thought we were going to commemorate you making the victory touchdown…” As the pout didn’t leave the other’s lips, Seonghwa couldn’t help but leaning in for a much-anticipated kiss, pulling the _boy_ ’s torso closer to his chest. “You’re mama’s good  _boy_.” San said, breaking the kiss and smiling, fingers playing with the locks of the other’s hair before he leaned in to take his  _boyfriend_ ’s earlobe between his teeth.

 

“I’m not.” With his bottom lip caught between his teeth, Seonghwa roamed his hands around the foreign body, fingers curling around the other’s thighs, darting to touch their insides as he pulled the other even closer. “I’m  _your_ good  _boy.”_

 

          A whine left San’s mouth before he connected their lips again, moves oh-so-eager this time.

 

“And I’m  _yours_ ,  _I’m your good boy.”_  Between broken words, San panted, staring at the _boy_ before him through his eyelashes.

 

“Oh, no, you’re not.” Delicate hands moved to grab his ass and, for a second, San asked himself if that’s how the ball felt before it got thrown through the field by these same delicate hands. “You might be good  _to_  me, but you’re no good  _for_  me, San.”

 

          And the  _boy_ ’s smirk turned into a smile. Seonghwa was right, he was not; he had a bad mouth that would fly open and let uncountable swear words pass through, he had a devilish tongue that knew how to trace patterns that were too crooked to be right, he had hands that would do everything but portray gentleness; San had no glowing halo like the  _boy_ before him, only a red heavy tail.

          Kissing Seonghwa was like walking too close to the edge, careening way too freely, getting numb, numb, and number until feeling like  _falling_ ; however, there were always hands right there, ready to catch, to hold, to actually make San  _fall_  deeper, harder. And they both liked that, loved that, craved that.

          The kiss had become so wet, so desperate, so messy, that all they could hear was the filthy noises coming from it, rushed breathing here and there, and mixed groans. They wanted more, they needed more.

          The beauty of their clothing was great, San only had his underwear separating his lover’s hands from his ass, whilst Seonghwa only had his own underwear and the thin fabric of his uniform pants separating their bodies. As the oldest moved one of his hands inside the other’s underwear, fingers gripping at the skin harshly, both couldn’t help but gasp, two of Seonghwa’s fingers brushing lightly against a rather foreign object.

 

_Did he…_

“Move.” Was the first thing he could say as soon as San broke the kiss, a blush quickly spreading against his cheeks, the tip of his ears burning.

 

“What do you-”

 

“Stand up, and take your underwear off.” And, so, he did as he was told, standing in front of his  _boyfriend_ , hands pulling the piece of clothing down his legs, and feet kicking them. “Bend over my thighs.” Seonghwa had to stop himself from stuttering as he landed his eyes on the way the other’s half-hard dick looked under the skirt.

 

          Once again, San did what was asked to him, slowly bending over his lap and whining at the sudden contact of his skin against the other’s pants. A few seconds of just massaging his ass went by before Seonghwa —  _finally_  — sightly pulled his cheeks apart. Breathless  _fuck_ s were murmured before the _boy_ _—_   _finally_  — directed his words to the one laying against him.

 

“Were you with this in your ass while cheering at the game today?” San shook his head.

 

“I-I wanted to, but it would be too hard to move that much without feeling my legs go weak, so I just… waited until the game was over, went to the locker room and put it in.” His voice was small, and Seonghwa held back the urge to say  _cute_.

 

          His fingers gripped at the end of the butt plug and he started to move it around, slowly, relishing the little whines that would leave San’s mouth — his hands grasping at one of the other’s calves for dear life, eyes shut tight.

 

“Get my wallet.” Seonghwa said and watched as his _boyfriend_  got up, walked to the bag on the floor, and bent over —  _goddamnit_  — to look for the wallet. “Are you doing this on purpose?” San thought of saying no, but, as he looked behind his shoulder and saw the other pushing his own pants and underwear to his knees, he could only smirk wildly.

 

“Doing what?” And, with that, he bent over again, spreading his legs enough for Seonghwa to have a beautiful sight of the fake ruby at the end of the plug. Finding the wallet, the  _boy_  walked back to the couch, standing in front of it like he was before taking his trunks off.

 

          He threw the object at the  _boy_  sitting down, scoffing once he saw him taking off a condom from there.  _Of course, eighteen-years-old Seonghwa would keep one in his wallet._

“Turn around, pull your skirt up, bend over again and take  _it_  off.” San didn’t need to be told twice, and, soon, Seonghwa had the beautiful view of the other’s butthole clenching around nothing, lube dripping down his thighs. “Oh, baby… come'er.”

          If San had to choose one of the best positions they had ever had sex in, he’d choose the most simple; riding Seonghwa was probably his favorite pastime.

 

“Congratulations on winning the game.” He said as he bounced on the _boy_ ’s dick, hands firmly on his shoulders, searching for more support other than foreign hands on his waist and thigh.

 

          Seonghwa smiled at the other’s remark, biting his bottom lip right afterward as the pace of his moves got faster.

          It was always like this; San would ride his dick like it was his last duty on a workday, he would circle his hips and overwork his thighs’ muscles until he got close, too close. Seonghwa, on the other hand, would take his sweet time admiring the  _boy_  before him, one of his hands working ever so gracefully on the other’s dick, until he knew San couldn’t take it anymore — desirous of his release, he would desperately kiss the other, his moves messy and uncoordinated — and Seonghwa knew exactly what to do. His hips started thrusting up, both his arms wrapped around the other, bringing his small frame closer, his lips left San’s to wetly bite at his neck, his own high approaching soon.

 

“Are you going to cum for me, baby?” San said, midway through broken breathing, although, all he got was a rather whiny moan as a response. “Are you? Because I am, I’m gonna cum.”

 

“Cum, sweetheart.” As much as San’s words would always get to  _the other_ , it wouldn’t compare to how Seonghwa’s throaty voice would get to  _him_ , his body shaking, hands searching for the other’s — fingers intertwined —, moans — screams — leaving his mouth, his release staining the inside of the uniform. His  _boyfriend_  followed about thirty seconds later, the condom restraining and making him feel warm. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“For real, now, when did you put that plug on?” Seonghwa asked after he took San by his hands to  _their_  bathroom, leaning against the sink as he watched the water fill the bathtub.

 

“While you were on the phone with your grandma” The  _man_  scratched the back of his head, stepping closer to his  _fiancé_  and lifting the other’s shirt out of his body. “Did you like your present?” Seonghwa nodded, dumb smile on his lips as he kissed San’s forehead. “Happy birthday, love.” 


End file.
